Return of Strength
by Lennyjess
Summary: Sakura returns after having left the village for 4 years. She knew it would have changed. but she didn't expect THIS much change. Discontinued.  Cover not mine.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure leapt from tree to tree, carful to not be seen.

At least not till she was home.

_Home._

Sakura fiddled with her hair.

She was finally doing it. after 4 years, she was returning to Konoha

_I wouldn't be surprised if they've forgotten about me. I mean, it's been 4 YEARS_.

_Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to kill me. Let's hope not. No need to make things more awkward then they already are._

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Sakura please don't do this! PLEASE! I'm begging you!" Naruto cried._

"_Sorry Naruto, but this is something I must do. Seriously, don't worry. I'll be back. Unlike Sakuke."_

_Sakura explained._

"_But-"_

_Sakura sighed and shook her head._

"_NO. Naruto, look, I'm sorry. But I HAVE to get stronger. I'm not going to do that by staying here. I've learned all I can from this place. Please. Try to understand Naruto."_

_Sakura looked at the gates and the forest beyond._

"_Sakura I-"_

"_Goodbye Naruto."_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

She sighed and looked up. She could see the gates. The very same she left through 4 years ago. Without wasting any time, she bit her thumb hard enough to raise a drop of blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Before her stood a slender, light grey, female wolf.

"Yes Sakura-hime?" It asked.

"We are nearly there, Ine."

"I can see that very well. Will we proceed as planned?"

Sakura nodded.

"Very well then. Let's go! "

Sakura chuckled.

"Ok."

Sakura resumed her jumping but with Ine next to her.

After some minutes, they stopped only a few yards from the gates.

"Sakura? You ready?"

"Think so. Let's go."

And they entered Konoha for the first time in years.

Well, tried to.

Ine halted.

"I hear a battle..."

She sniffed the air.

"…And I smell blood."

Sakura gasped.

"Let's go then, Ine!"

"Right!"

They then proceeded towards the sound/smell.

Sakura saw what looked like genin. Three of them. Looked in battle with what looked to be at least Chuunin.

She didn't see their Sensei.

"Ine!"

The wolf nodded.

Sakura unsheathed her kantana and entered the fray.

"You must be pretty pathetic to pick on Genin. Don't you think so?"

She sneered at the offender.

Said offender gasped as a second kantana pierced his side, creating a deep cut.

She jumped back a few paces and did a blur of handsigns.

"Earth Rock Burial." She whispered as rocks raised from the ground and swallowed the man whole.

Pathetic.

She turned to the three Genin, who were hiding behind Ine's form.

She crouched down and asked if any of them was hurt. A brown haired boy nodded his head.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Oko." He said in a small voice.

"Well Oko, can you show me where you're hurt?" Sakura asked.

Oko rolled his shredded sleeve up to reveal a deep cut.

Sakura nodded and did a few handsigns. She placed her hands on the wound and they glowed a bright green.

After the wound healed, Sakura asked the children where they're sensei was.

"Back at the village." Said a blond haired girl, whose name was Ami.

"Who is your sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Inuzuka-Sensei…"

_HAHA! Kiba has a team? Has Tsundae gone mad?_

"hmm… lets go back to the village. Shall we?"

They all nodded.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_First fanfic! Woot!_

_Sooooo proud of myself! :D_

_Its crap at the beginning. Oh well… to tired to fix it._

_I got an idea from DaniZaraki. Dude. She's awesome. Go check her out. Like, NOW._

_ANYWHOZAL!_

_**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! (QotC)**_

_**What's your favorite color? (so basic D:)**_

_Anyway, that's all the time I've got. _

_~Toodles!_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys. I've officially decided to put this story up for adoption. But considering the fact that I'm a bitch and I wanna hear ideas and whatnot, If u decide to adopt this story, I want you to tell me ur plans for this thing via email or whatever cuz I love this story plot thing but I hav zilch inspiration.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**Alright so I guess I tell u my email? **

**I realize its 'unsafe' but seriously? Wat r ya gonna get from it?**

**Anywhozal, her it is. **

**Having . courage yahoo . com (without the spaces)**

**I dislike it but I gotta deal with it since important shit is on it.**

**Spam it and Ill hunt u down and brutally murder u.**

**while laughing my ass off.**

**Ta ta for now!**


End file.
